


Among the Screams, What's One More?

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Forced Cuckolding, Multi, Possession, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Greed uses Lan Fan’s honor to get what he wants, and Ling can’t do anything to stop either of them.





	

“Y’know,” Greed purrs as he peels Lan Fan’s leathers away from her trembling body, “your young lord wants this.  He just don’t know how to go about asking you…  I thought I’d help him out a bit, teach ya both a little something.”  
  
Ling fights hard to gain control over his body, particularly of his hands and fingers that are caressing his dearest assassin’s cheek and groping her toned ass.  “ _DON’T YOU LIE TO HER!!!!_ ” he cries.  Greed had said many times he never lies, but just what does he think he’s doing right now?  
  
“ _I know you want her,_ ” Greed’s inner voice answers.  “ _And you_ don’t _know how to tell her, so I’m not technically lying._ ”  
  
Ling can do nothing but watch as Lan Fan’s eyes meet his, and Greed’s words hang heavy in the air: “Are you ready?”  
  
“Young Lord… if you can hear me… I do this for you, for your pleasure.  Not this monster.”  Her automail hand lands on his shoulder while the other worms between them and squeezes his length appreciatively.  
  
Ling groans at the muted sensation and he wishes he could answer her, but Greed’s got too tight of a hold on his body and there’s no way he’s going to let go now, not when he’s so focused.  
  
“He’s proud of you, you know.  It takes balls to give yourself to someone you don’t know or trust,” he murmurs as he tugs her pants down and unties the strings of her Xingese undergarments.  
  
“Please,” she whispers.  “Don’t speak.  Your voice makes my skin crawl.”  
  
Greed chuckles and replies, “Fair enough.”  He unzips his trousers and springs free.  With a sure hand, he guides their shared cock into Lan Fan’s body, and seals them together with a quick snap of his hips.  She gasps out in pain, and Greed takes a moment to adjust her weight as he hefts her higher onto his chest.  
  
“ _You bastard_ ,” Ling hisses.  
  
“ _What?  It’s_ your _body she’s holding inside her!_ ”  
  
“ _If it’s_ my _body, then let me have it back!  Let me do it!_ ”  He yells as loud as he can, frustrated and wanting the homunculus to stop his assault on Lan Fan.  
  
Instead, Greed fakes Ling’s voice, a simple statement of her name, and all at once she’s relieved and kissing him desperately- unaware that the monster has tricked her yet again.  Ling can only observe them and listen to Lan Fan’s pleas, unable to assist her in her quest for satisfaction or to truly feel her strangling heat wrapped around him.  
  
Greed maintains a play by play commentary within their head, telling Ling why he pumps slowly then quickly, gently then hard, why he switches their positions from standing to kneeling, why he rubs the little pebble of her clit while he pumps deep into her body…  Ling doesn’t want to hear him, but he can’t help but listen anyway.  
  
Soon after, a sound he’s never heard before breaks through din of the screaming souls, Greed’s irritating instructions and his own aggravated growling.  Lan Fan breaks under Greed’s touches- and she calls Ling’s name loudly as she comes.  
  
Ling can feel Greed’s disappointment at that and he grins in his prison.  But then Greed comes and Ling is the one feeling disappointed.  
  
“Not bad, woman,” Greed pants as he kisses her neck.  As soon as he reveals his true nature, Lan Fan shoves him hard and sends him reeling from her unexpected action.  
  
“You foul thing,” she growls as she hurriedly covers her body.  
  
“Your prince sends his thanks!” Greed laughs as he tucks himself away.  
  
“ _Right?_ ” he asks.  
  
Ling hangs his head.  “ _Of course._ ”


End file.
